


罗萨琳很酷

by zouzhi



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi
Summary: 她再也没有看到过繁星变为太阳。





	罗萨琳很酷

罗萨琳很酷

罗萨琳很酷。

如果你问大街上的小伙子，他们会说罗萨琳很酷，她是个冰山美人，从来搭不到话；如果你问维罗纳的女孩，她们会说罗萨琳很酷，她夏天吊带冬天皮衣，还踩着机车。

如果去问朱丽叶，她会说罗萨琳很酷，她是不婚主义，不过朱丽叶会补上一句：自由恋爱和不婚一样独立！

如果去问提伯尔特，他会说罗萨琳很酷，她从来不渴望什么。可怜的提伯尔特，他总是渴望，渴望家庭的温暖，渴望表妹的笑容，渴望那个触不到的爱。

如果去问茂丘西奥，他会说罗萨琳很酷——这实属不易，让茂丘西奥去赞美一个卡普莱特。

“话剧表演中，她总当那个杀了人的修女。”

他会这样说。

“你觉得罗萨琳怎么样？”有一天，班伏里奥这样问罗密欧，因为那时候罗密欧正深深的迷恋着她，开口全是繁花似的赞美之词，班伏里奥简单辨别了下，无非就是她丰满的红唇，高挑的身材和那摄人心魄的冷艳气质。

班伏里奥对罗萨琳的印象不是很深，罗萨琳厌恶社交，班伏里奥又不太去胡搞，两个人上一次打招呼还是多年以前。

罗萨琳对班伏里奥没有什么感觉，但印象很深。说来惭愧，那是她第一次以为自己有了少女心。

那是多年以前了，卡普莱特陷入了债务危机，她作为一个旁系理所应当的要最先被抛弃，她去打了工，努力挣钱从而避免掺和卡普莱特混乱的财务。她那时还很年轻，年轻也许不适合，处在“幼”和“年轻”之间，大概十七八岁，这个年龄段最受欢迎的打工场所就是酒吧。白天，她穿着女仆咖啡装，晚上，又被要求成为兔女郎，迈着光裸的长腿为客人递酒。

常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。终于有一天一个老男人扯住她的兔尾巴不松手，不过她很幸运，第一次就被人解救下来。那个男孩看上去比她还小两三岁，不知道从哪里弄来的身份证跑进那里，喝了一瓶橘子汽水，把那个流氓痛打了一顿后拉着她就跑了。跑到空旷地后，男孩尴尬的松开牵着她的手，把自己的风衣披在她的肩上，并为她扣好，带着一种格外的纯情介绍了自己。

班伏里奥。罗萨琳在心中记住了这个名字，以及那小鹿般的眼睛和柔软的金发。

罗萨琳安静的听完后一声不吭的走了，回去的路上心跳不止。直到一束大光打到她跟前，思绪才被提伯尔特拉回。

提伯尔特焦急的扯着她的外套，有些气恼。大声质问她是哪个男人的衣服，罗萨琳被他突如其来的怒气折腾的很烦躁，拉扯中露出了那套糟糕的衣服。

提伯尔特简单反应了下，还没开口就被哭泣的女孩抱住，那是罗萨琳鲜有的情感流露。他有些惊讶，勉勉强强的回拥住她。那天晚上罗萨琳趴在他肩上睡着了，像个小女孩。

第二天他们很默契的不再提什么，只是提伯尔特冷着脸把那辆摩托车钥匙扔给了她。她本想卖了换钱，最终还是放弃了，把它作为了自己的心爱宝贝。

她一直想不通那晚是怎么回事，说实话，她不怕肉体接触，她和朱丽叶可不一样，朱丽叶是真正的温室花朵，她父亲看上去粗俗实际上爱女如玉，从不让她接触什么脏东西；罗萨琳不同，她从小就习惯了男男女女各种不怀好意的眼神。被人摸了，摸了就摸了，她心情好能一笑了之，心情不好就给他们一个耳光，理应不该为外人的恶行损害自己的心神。于是她发现，她哭可能是因为班伏里奥。

太糟糕了。她害怕的想。她可一点都不喜欢他，那个男孩还不够成熟，她意识里自己应该还是喜欢成熟阴沉的男子的。

再后来，再后来她遇到了罗密欧。

唉，他。她常常在心里这样感叹。

罗密欧是个花花公子，这点她也略有耳闻。她不知道自己哪里招惹到了他，那小子虽然不是死缠烂打型的，但自己总能撞到他，而且还是失神恍惚，迷蒙茫然的滑稽样子。那有点好笑，也有点可爱。她在海边的公园偶然遇到他，于是躲到大树后，看见他碰着一束蓝色鸢尾花，来回踱步着抑扬顿挫的念诗。最后以一句“你的红唇”结束，然后若有所思的松开双手，让那蓝色的花朵落在地上。

她不知道自己出于什么恶劣的心思，当即探出身来，朝他甜美的一笑，然后用清冷的声音一字一顿的说道：“你放心吧，罗密欧。我不会被他人占去。”在看到罗密欧眼中闪烁的光后，轻蔑的来了句，“事实上我不会嫁给任何人。我决定要独身一辈子。”

她用脚踢了踢地上的鸢尾花，头也不回的就离开了。虽然这件事并没有给那个多情的男儿太多困扰，但自己回想起来还是觉得很恶劣。

罗密欧没有太困扰，这听上去很不合理，但是真的。他继续恍惚的每天神游，连班伏里奥都找不见他，还和茂丘西奥争执了一番，不过，一切好的太快了些。

毕竟结束一段感情的最好方法就是开始新的一段。

茂丘西奥抱着整他的目的把他带到卡普莱特的一次家庭聚餐，说是罗萨琳会在。罗密欧想着自己的恋情就要结束，于是打算再看一眼就永远的忘掉，结果在明亮剔透的水晶灯下，看到了同样迷茫的朱丽叶。

然后一眼万年。

罗萨琳听说朱丽叶和罗密欧秘密结婚的消息是在一个夏日的晚上。她穿着凉凉的真丝睡衣，正准备入睡。侍女闯进来（是的，她还有个侍女），神秘兮兮的在她耳边告密。令人失望的是，罗萨琳听完后没有任何表示，干巴巴的说了句“哦”便躺下了。

侍女有些窘迫的离开了房间，留下黑暗中的罗萨琳。她认为自己没有什么感觉，没有感觉才对，但生出一丝丝一种隐秘又细微的情绪。

她有些……不甘心，以及一种不情愿的傲慢。好像是自己的不要的玩具被别人捡到后珍惜起来，她一面傲慢的嘲笑，一面嫉妒的看他们的笑脸。

她生气的坐起来，来到落地窗前看着窗外的白月光，烦躁的扯了扯头发便拉上了窗帘。回到床上，却是翻来覆去，再也睡不着了。

但即便如此，她还是没有任何怨言的当了朱丽叶的伴娘。没办法，朱丽叶被保护的很好，根本没有一位投缘的同性友人，小时候和自己也算是推心置腹的相处过，因此她也是责无旁贷。

婚礼规模不大，她见到了许多熟悉的面孔。比如班伏里奥，比如茂丘西奥。

罗萨琳挺喜欢茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥是个有意思的人，罗萨琳觉得茂丘西奥很酷，并慷慨的把他划为有趣的范畴。

茂丘西奥给她起了无数外号，赤色修女，棕发美人，扑克女王，还有他最喜欢的，孤独艳后。

罗萨琳喜欢在秋天穿着薄薄的皮衣骑着摩托车驰骋在落满枫叶的小道上，她喜欢听见车轮轧过枯叶时凛冽的声音，就好像叶子的心碎了般。

比起机车，茂丘西奥更喜欢奔跑，但却甘心做她的乘客，总要和她挤在一起，穿过那片枫树林。

他们就这样维持着隐秘的交往，茂丘西奥喜欢她的成熟与冷淡，她喜欢茂丘西奥的怪异与不羁。

不过也只是停留在互相欣赏上而已。

孤独是个有趣的东西，它吸引孤独的人集群。

之后他们俩的圈子挤进了第三个人，是提伯尔特。

果然啊，什么都瞒不过他。罗萨琳自嘲的扬起嘴角，低头看着正蹲在地上给她膝盖涂酒精的提伯尔特。

“早知道我就不该把车给你。”

“今天是个意外。”茂丘西奥替她接了话茬，“罗萨琳以前可从来没出过事故，都是你害的猫王子，让她失了方向。”

谢天谢地，他没有用那些奇怪的称呼来称呼我。罗萨琳腹诽道。

罗萨琳的确从未失过方向，除了这次。该死的提伯尔特，非要堵在那个路口，害的她只好摔下来。

早知道就撞过去了。她看着自己和茂丘西奥淤青的双腿，恨恨的想。

“我送你回家。”提伯尔特没有搭理茂丘西奥，转过身背对着她蹲下示意自己背着她走。

好像有人给她打了一剂药，她感觉自己的心脏又能跳动为她输血了。

那件事以后他们三个关系紧密了起来，经常会一起在深夜出走，睡在下着霜的草地或潮湿的沙滩，等待满天星辰换为初升的太阳。冬天来了之后，他们还可以一起烤火，望着海面上浮动的皎洁月光。

直到那件事发生。

她不知道具体的经过，等她赶到医院的时候，罗密欧正死死扼住提伯尔特的咽喉，手术室的红灯还亮着。

她简单的扫了一眼，躲在角落的班伏里奥，哭泣的朱丽叶，悲伤的蒙太古夫人……有太多的人在这，罗萨琳感觉自己不应该来的。

于是她又骑着那辆摩托车走了，回家拿了毯子，到海滩上睡了一夜。久违的一个人，她松了口气心想这次终于不必分开那两个总是吵架的人。

一个人真好。

她裹着毯子很快就睡着了，但黎明前突然惊醒，不知道是冻的还是做噩梦了，总之身上冷的发僵，她呆呆的望着一如既往的海面，等待太阳升起。

结果那天是阴天，太阳总躲在乌云身后。

她叹了口气，回了家，那一个星期再没有出门。

一个星期后的一天傍晚，她站在窗子后看到提伯尔特狼狈的回来了。从俯视的角度看去，他的头发很凌乱，衬衫的领口也开着，成了蒙太古的提伯尔特了。

罗萨琳本是微微笑着，突然想起了什么，身形一滞，匆忙跑了出去。

她没骑摩托车，而是跑着去的，想体验下茂丘西奥说的那种感觉。

怎么会一样呢？两个人的心境若是不同，做同一件事也产生不了共鸣的。

她一直跑一直跑，跑到蒙太古的宅邸。她深深吸了口气，试图平复自己因快跑而过快跳动的心脏。

朱丽叶开了门，她眼圈乌青，有些憔悴的问她什么事。

罗萨琳突然哽住，说不出话来，她不太清楚自己为什么来，就是一种冲动驱使着自己。

哦。原来我想看看茂丘西奥。她意识到了这点。

“请进吧，茂丘西奥在楼上，他的命堪堪保住了。”朱丽叶垂下眼眸，示意她上楼。

她木然的跟着朱丽叶来到茂丘西奥的卧室，那人正靠在床上，班伏里奥在一旁削苹果，罗密欧在讲笑话。笑话很冷，很无趣，班伏里奥无语的给了他一个白眼，茂丘西奥却笑得前仰后合。

茂丘西奥感觉到了她的视线，也向她投去灼热的眼神。那两人顺着茂丘西奥，也看到了了他。罗密欧还冲自己友好的招招手。

罗萨琳尴尬的扭过头去，那三个笑得更欢了。她羞赧的转身离开，于是茂丘西奥喊了句：“你也没那么冷酷嘛，扑克女王！”

罗萨琳很酷，冷酷的酷。

这是那天受了情伤的罗密欧告诉班伏里奥的，虽然他没有过激反应，但被心爱的女孩当着自己的面羞辱也不是什么好事，罗密欧被她刺痛了，感到悲伤，不为自己，而是为了她。

后来在朱丽叶八卦似的清算罗密欧数不清的情史时，班伏里奥把这句话搬了出来，茂丘西奥发出了那种嘲笑的笑声。

班伏里奥看着她离去的背影，突然感觉熟悉，但记不太清。记不清就记不清吧，这点他可不像罗密欧，什么东西都弄的明明白白，模模糊糊未尝不是件好事。

“我多么希望她能愿意去拥有什么，她对自己太残酷了。”罗密欧喃喃道。

罗萨琳走回了家，因为跑不动了。她受不了茂丘西奥用那样的眼神与自己对视，太热情了。

茂丘西奥就是这个样子，除了对提伯尔特，对其他人都很热情的。

提伯尔特也同样，除了茂丘西奥，他对其他事都很在意的。

因此每次他俩都要把最冷酷的眼神给对方，但每次却都打了热战。

提伯尔特在她的房间门口等她，换上了洁净又束缚的衣服。罗萨琳递给他一个眼神，他跟了进去。

她听到提伯尔特结结巴巴的说他想和她聊聊后有些吃惊，提伯尔特不应该愿意说很多话的。

但她先开了口：“你觉得我冷酷么？”

提伯尔特想了片刻，轻笑起来：“不。你有两层，外面的那层冷酷，里面的那层柔软。朱丽叶就相反，外面那层柔软，里面那层坚如磐石。”

罗萨琳对这个回答很是受用，也就不计较他时刻都要提到朱丽叶的事了。

“哼…每个人都是这样，你也如此吧。”

提伯尔特眼神慢慢和缓下来，徐徐道：“并非都是两层：比如罗密欧和班伏里奥就只有一层。”

“茂丘西奥呢？”罗萨琳不自觉的凑近了些，迫切的问。

提伯尔特滚了滚喉结，艰难的开口：“他…我也不清楚，他就像火山石，火色的岩浆像是从内迸发，冷却后又如同死灰。”

罗萨琳似懂非懂的眨眨眼，忍不住再靠近些，小声说道：“他很孤独。你很孤独，我也孤独，所以我们互相吸引。”

“不。”提伯尔特生硬的打断她，捧起她的脸，表情痛苦。

“孤独的人若是集群，那还能称作孤独的人？那他们又有什么资格享受孤独？”

罗萨琳感觉自己的胃绞了起来，嘴唇泛白，她像是得知了什么信息，但却不敢面对。

她颤抖着开口：“那…那若我仍是如此？”

提伯尔特看着他，未不可察的摇了摇头。

罗萨琳睁了睁眼来缓解眼眶的酸痛。

她知道，她要失去他了。

对不起。她听见他这样说。

再也没有什么发生了，那天一切照常，晚上罗萨琳照样穿着丝质睡衣躺下。

她失去罗密欧时，在夜里辗转反侧；后来她失去了提伯尔特，却睡得心安理得。

她后来还是常常带着毯子跨上摩托去海滩夜宿，只不过她要么在沉睡中错过了黎明，要么在清醒时看见浓浓的乌云遮着太阳。

罗萨琳自己会说，罗萨琳很酷，因为她曾经看见过繁星变为朝阳。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.激情短打。深陷法罗朱大坑无法自拔。
> 
> 2.这篇的灵感来自原著，罗萨琳立誓守贞而终身不嫁。
> 
> 以下原著片段节选：
> 
> 罗密欧：她是个太美丽，太聪明的人儿，不应该剥夺她自身的幸福，使我抱恨终天。她已立誓割舍爱情，我现在活着也就如死去一般。
> 
> 3.最后的意思是那三个孤独的人聚在一起，其实也就不孤独了。而罗萨琳希望一直孤独，可提伯尔特想去摆脱它，他们的矛盾无法化解，最终只能是留着罗萨琳一个人。
> 
> 失去罗密欧时她有点小女孩的嫉妒，甚至萌生了对爱情的憧憬；失去提伯尔特后，她的心更像是死去了，因此睡得心安理得。
> 
> 她本有机会摆脱孤独，但她放弃了，因此再也看不见繁星变为太阳。


End file.
